


Lost

by daphnelaughter



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnelaughter/pseuds/daphnelaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote.<br/>You and 2D get lost in the woods while on a walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

“I think we're lost..” you sigh. You kick a pebble on the ground and stare at the sky with your hands in your pockets.   
2D and yourself had decided to take a walk in the woods behind the property of Kong Studios, and needless to say you had gone off the path and were now lost. Neither of you had cell reception and it was getting dark. Everything looked exactly the same and you weren’t exactly sure how you had lost the path in the first place.  
“We’ll get there eventually,” 2D said optimistically, although you could tell his hope had dwindled as well.   
You’re legs were getting tired and you could tell it was way past when you normally went to bed. You had left around three in the afternoon and it was already dark.   
You sat against a tree and yawned. “Can we just sit here until morning. I mean, at least Noodle or Russel will notice we’re gone… eventually.”  
2D nodded hesitantly, moving to sit next to you against the tree. Yawning again, you leaned your head on his shoulder and he nervously wrapped his arm around you. The two of you hadn’t brought jacket as it hadn’t been deemed necessary when you had left. So you pulled yourself closer to him, trying to get some body heat.   
Being this close to your long time crush was nerve-wracking, however, and you pulled away when you realized he might not be comfortable with the current position. You mumbled a sorry, and were caught by surprise when he pulled you back into him.  
“It’s fine” he admits. “This is really nice..”   
You look up at him, as if to double check. Next thing you know, his lips are on yours. You kiss back immediately, not wanting to be anywhere else.  
“Will yo be my girlfriend?” he asks nervously.  
You chuckle lightly at how dorky he is. “Of course,” you nod.

 

“Looks like Face-ache has a new girlfriend,” muttered Murdoc when the rest of the gang found the two of you the next morning. The two of you were cuddled up close to one another, fast asleep.  
Noodle found the whole ordeal a bit more exciting than the two men next to her did. She giggled, thinking of all the fanart she could busy herself with when she was once again alone in her room.


End file.
